


First Night

by ashryver_00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryver_00/pseuds/ashryver_00
Summary: You and Spencer finally get to spend your first night at your place, a cozy night in is exactly what he needed.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 44





	First Night

God, has your apartment ever look worse? You spent half the day cleaning everything, making sure it was perfect for your guys' first weekend together. You had a cluttered aesthetic but for some reason today it just looked messy. Your walls were covered in posters and records, you had plants lining the walls and books on every surface you could see. You loved it, it felt like home but today it was just wrong. Spencer had never come to your apartment before, it was a bit more out of the way so you just always went to his place. His was the opposite, he had a sleek place, his bed always made, his books lined up by height on his matching bookshelves. You didn’t follow that, your bed was made but it was covered in pillows and I don’t think a single piece of furniture matched in here. You tried to convince yourself it was okay to calm your nerves.   
He would be here any minute, you had Chinese on the way, a movie picked out, and your couch all set up with blankets for a night in. It was a Friday night, he would be getting off work and heading straight to your place.  
You’re mid panic thought when you hear a knock at your door and your heart is in your throat. Why were you so nervous? It’s just Spencer, just Spencer seeing you in your most vulnerable habitat. Whatever, you push it out of your mind and make your way to the door.  
“Hello, beautiful,” he’s smiling and holding a bouquet of daisies in his hands. You reach up and kiss him for a moment in the doorway.  
“Hello, handsome.” You open the door wider to let him inside, tentatively he steps in and looks around. He is grinning ear to ear as he examines the walls covered in photos of you and him, posters from concerts you’ve been to, and memories from nights with your friends. You watch him anxiously waiting for him to say something, finally, he just turns back to you, “It’s just like you in here babygirl.” His hand reaches up to touch the fairy lights over your kitchen counter.   
“Not too messy for you?” You ask, a weight being lifted from your shoulders.  
“What? No, I love it! It screams you in so many ways.” He sets the flowers down on your small dining table and wraps you up in a hug.  
“So how was work?” You say once he releases you making your way over to the couch. He sinks into the cushions with a deep sigh.  
“Not my best day,” He says, “It’s just a lot of pressure, you know?” You nod, although you don’t know, you could never imagine what he goes through every day. You work from home, you get to live a life unaffected by the tragedies of the outside world, but he has to look at all of them and pick which one to fix. He never lets it show but you can tell he is tense about something specific. You don’t pry.  
“I’m sorry baby,” you rub his arm and let him breathe for a moment when the doorbell rings. “Ah! I ordered your favorite!” You say jumping up and grabbing the cash from your counter.  
Spencer looks over his shoulder at you as you pay the delivery man and shut the door again, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
“You’re just saying that because I’m holding food,” you joke with him, he starts to get up to head over to the table where you’re sitting down the bag.  
“Y/N, you’re truly more than I could have ever hoped for.” He kisses you on the forehead and sits down across from you. You hear him unload the bag while you’re grabbing plates from the kitchen, how could you have gotten so lucky. You watch him looking through the boxes to see what you got, catching his small smiles when he thinks of you.  
You two sit for what seems like moments but what nearly an hour sitting and talking while you eat. He tells you how the team has been and the exciting parts of the cases he’s working on and you tell him about the progress you’re making it your job. He sits and listens to you babble on and on about the little things that happened to you that day, like how you were getting coffee this morning and you ran into your old high school teacher, or how you swear you saw Oprah while at the grocery store. With him it never feels like you’re a burden or a bore, he makes you feel special and comfortable, that is something yup never be able to thank him enough for.   
Once the food is all gone you both spend some time cleaning the table off, he washes the dishes and you dry them, it was a good little system you had there.  
“What’s next little lady?” He asks with an eager smile.  
“I figured you’d want to get a bit cozier after work so…” You run into the bedroom and pull out two pairs of matching pajama pants and two white tank tops. The pants had little frogs dotting them, you found them on Amazon a week ago and knew you had to do something with them.  
Spencer laughs and takes a pair from you examining them, “They have little faces!”  
“I’m glad you like them,” you smile, “but this surprise comes in two parts.” Taking his hand you lead him into your bathroom, this was your favorite part of your apartment, honestly, it’s what made you pick it. You had the room covered in plants like the rest of your apartment. There was a huge bathtub in the corner, two big windows were overtop showing off the view of the city, but more importantly, the sunset.  
“Wow,” he says looking out onto the skyline, you were on the 12th floor of this apartment building so you had a pretty good vantage point. While he was admiring you turn on the tap and reach under your sink for the bubbles you’d bought just for this. Vanilla, his favorite scent.  
Once the water gets warm enough and the bath is brimming with bubbles you carefully begin taking his shirt off, he already had the first few buttons undone so it was too hard to get the rest of them down. He does the same to you, lifting your shirt from over your head and unclasping your bra. Soon enough you’re both completely naked having barely touched each other.  
“Ladies first,” he says gesturing towards the bath.  
“One second,” you say and quickly walk out of the bathroom, you come back in holding an old book from one of your shelves, Jane Eyre. You set the books down on the counter and step into the tub, reaching your hand out for him to follow. Moments later you’re both laying in the tub, your head resting against his chest while you watch the sunset over the city. Neither of you speaks for a long while, you’re both just carefully touching each other, enjoying the moment for what it is. Pure, innocent, bliss.   
He grabs the book from the counter and opens it to the first page, “There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning,” Spencer began reading aloud to you, you close your eyes and lean your head back on his chest. You feel the rumble of his voice against your back, this is what heaven feels like.  
By the time you both get out the water is lukewarm and your fingers have pruned. After each of you dry off you rush into your bedroom again to get the matching pj’s you’d bought. Spencer eagerly takes them and slides them on over his slightly damp body. You two looked cute together you thought to yourself.  
“Hold on, come here, my love.” He says to you lightly grabbing your arm. You turn to him and are greeted with a soft kiss against your lips. You melt into it slowly becoming more and more limp the longer you kiss. His hands reached around, cupping your face. He pulled you in tighter before letting you go.   
“Movie time?” You said after a moment push to take him in.  
“Movie time.” He says smiling down at you, his eyes were bright and soft. The golden flecks glowed against the dark brown.  
You made your way back into the living room both settling down on the couch, he sits with his feet propped up on you ottoman and you laying across his legs. Both covered in blankets and stuffing your mouths with popcorn. The Shining is the movie of the night, he mentioned a few weeks ago that he had never seen it, and with it being one of your favorites of all time you had to show it to him. Unfortunately, you began to feel your eyes grow heavy, your body sinking into Spencer’s lap. Before succumbing to sleep you feel his hands start to softly play with your hair.  
“I love you,” You whisper to him.  
“I love you, too.” He whispers back, and just like that, you’re asleep.


End file.
